Hydraulic crimpers and cutters are different types of hydraulic power tools for performing work (e.g., crimping or cutting) on a workpiece. In such tools, a hydraulic pump is utilized for pressurizing hydraulic fluid and transferring it to a cylinder in the tool, causing an extensible piston to be displaced. The piston exerts a force on the head of the power tool, which may include opposed jaws with crimping or cutting features, depending upon the particular configuration of the power tool. In this case, the force exerted by the piston may be used for closing the jaws to perform work on a workpiece.